


Победители

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: "Старшая Палочка – тот Дар, который проще всего отследить, потому что её путь – это переход из одних рук в другие". (ГП и ДС)





	Победители

**1.**  
  
Я всегда знала, что рождена для счастья. Для жизни, для ветра, ласкающего летом и обжигающего зимой, для льющегося сквозь зелень листвы солнца и мягкого света звезд. Для спускающихся под шепот влюбленных сумерек и стука тяжелых ведер, с которыми босая девчонка бежит к реке поутру. Солнце всходило и заходило, мелькали сезоны, подросшие девочки сперва пускали по быстрой реке венки, а потом (когда жара и стужа еще несколько раз сменяли друг друга) полоскали там белье натруженными руками. Вечными были звезды, ветер и счастье. И – наверняка – я тоже.  
  
Переход в мир иной был кратким. Только что вокруг шумел лес, темнело небо, шелестела трава… И вдруг – острая боль, ужас, тьма… И возвращение: к жизни ли, нет ли? Холод скользящей вдоль тела руки изменял меня, превращая в нечто иное. Исчезла гибкость, но появилась сила – я и представить не могла, что в подлунном мире может существовать нечто настолько мощное. «Существовать» – вот я и нашла верное определение. Не жизнь – существование. Посмертие. Смерть.  
  
Смерть повертела меня в костлявых, жестких пальцах: «Теперь ты будешь служить мне!», – и протянула стоявшему рядом магу:  
– Вот твоя непобедимая палочка. Теперь тебе не страшен ни один противник.  
«Только я», – добавила она: тихо, неразличимо.  
  
***  
У человека рука была мягкой и теплой. Слабой. От него тоже исходила магия, но намного, намного меньше моей. Я знала, что легко исполню волю Смерти: люди глупы, ничтожны и при этом хвастливы. Так и случилось, не прошло и недели. Бледный отблеск на стальном клинке – и вот уже меня сжимает другая, но тоже теплая и слабая рука. Нового владельца хватило на три дня, а потом он остался лежать в канаве с торчащим из спины кинжалом. А я отправилась дальше, чтобы со временем потерять счет рукам, через которые прошла. Они были разные: крепкие молодые и дрожащие старческие. Бледные и загорелые. Покрытые жесткой коркой мозолей и изнеженные. Впрочем, каждый из этих – присваивавших меня после смерти прежнего владельца – был уверен, что это руки победителя. Как они ошибались! Победить может только Смерть. Моя же забота – помочь ей в этом.  
  
  
**2.**  
  
Шум битвы едва долетал до поляны в лесу, где в окружении нескольких слуг ждал последний из «победителей». Черный конь под ним замер, как изваяние, зато молодой, горячий жеребец рядом нервно перебирал ногами, будто ему передавалось волнение всадника.  
– Отец, ты должен, должен остановить битву! – воскликнул тот. – Это уже не война, это резня! Мы и так сильнее, неужели в тебе нет ни капли жалости к побежденным?  
Мой владелец и бровью не повел:  
– Нет. Я сразу предлагал им сдаться, но они решили, что могут противостоять мне. Мне, великому Годелоту! Теперь пусть пеняют на себя: я велел уничтожить всех, и не отступлю! Всех, до единого! – жуткая гримаса исказила его лицо, и без того изуродованное пересекающим левый глаз шрамом. – Никто не смеет бросать мне вызов!  
  
Годелоту, то ли прозванному, то ли присвоившему себе титул «Великий», я принадлежала уже много лет. Хитрый старик никак не желал отправляться на встречу со Смертью, предпочитая задабривать ее другими жертвами. Не проходило и дня, чтобы кто-то не оказался на том свете, а в дни битв, подобной сегодняшней, туда попадали целые деревни. Сказать по правде, я даже немного привязалась к нему. Ведь служить Смерти можно, не только обрывая жизни тех, кто берет меня в руки, но и побуждая их уничтожать других – поодиночке и семьями, не щадя никого.  
  
Я почти пожалела, когда тяжелая дверь погреба захлопнулась за ним – сразу после того, как я перешла к новому победителю. К его сыну Хереварду.  
Мальчишка сразу показался мне слабаком, ничтожеством. Он и сам невзлюбил меня: редко брал в руки, справедливо полагая, что именно я была причиной того, что его отец превратился из добродушного обывателя в жестокого тирана. Сам Херевард таким становиться не собирался. Да и где ему! Пределом его мечтаний было жениться на беловолосой розовощекой девахе, что тайком бросала на него страстные взгляды из-за забора. Препятствовало только одно: муж этой самой красотки.  
  
Не знаю, почему Херевард взял в тот день не свою обычную палочку. В любом случае, только мне известно, что именно произошло в лесу, куда он отправился на охоту в компании этого самого мужа. Остальным пришлось довольствоваться рассказом о внезапно выпрыгнувшем из кустов вепре. Красотка переселилась из соседского дома в спальню моего владельца, а я из футляра – под его же подушку, откуда меня пять лет спустя вытащил один из любовников его жены. К тому времени Хереварда боялись больше, кем когда-то его отца.  
Смерть снова оказалась сильнее.  
  
  
**3.**  
  
– Посмотрим-посмотрим… – этот победитель был уже немолод. Склонился надо мной, сжимая в руке другую палочку. Мягкие волны магии – не злость, не страх, не вожделение. Любопытство. Впервые за время службы меня желали не использовать, а понять. Это было новым и необъяснимо приятным. Он изучал меня, то радостно вскрикивая, то богохульствуя, когда казалось, что разгадка снова ускользает. Вскакивал по ночам, будто страстный любовник к возлюбленной, что-то рисовал на клочках пергамента… Хотел заглянуть ко мне в душу, не догадываясь, что я в это время рассматриваю его собственную. Не знаю, остался ли доволен он, но я нашла зацепку даже в этой пытливом и чистом сердце: честолюбие. Он не просто хотел познать меня, разгадать тайну. Нет, все его действия подчинялись одной цели: создать нечто подобное. Обмануть саму Смерть, заставив ее лучшее изобретение работать во славу жизни! Я должна была помешать. Каждый раз, когда он касался меня, я делала все возможное, чтобы разжечь эту слабую искорку: «Ну же, давай, расскажи всем о том, каким сокровищем владеешь! А там будет просто: люди столь же жадны, глупы и жестоки, как столетия назад».  
  
И он поддался: не проходило и месяца, чтобы в дом не попытался кто-нибудь залезть. К сожалению, этот маг был хитер и изобретателен: никто не сумел добиться успеха. Но я умела ждать.  
  
***  
  
И дождалась: коробка открылась, и меня снова коснулась чужая рука. Новый хозяин? Конечно, такой же слабый, как все остальные! К тому же, он не был победителем – всего лишь вором, презренным вором! Я не сомневалась, что легко покончу с ним: ведь настоящим моим владельцем он не станет. Пара дней – я смогу вернуться к прежнему. Смогу закончить свою миссию: вернуть Смерти то, что принадлежит ей по праву.  
  
Дни превращались в недели, месяцы и годы, но отделаться от вора не получалось. Возможно, его спасало то, что он не был хозяином: да, я не служила ему в полную силу, но и он не зависел от меня. А может, просто оказался слишком хитер, никому не рассказывая о том, что владеет лучшим, совершеннейшим оружием. Оружием Смерти. И мне пришлось довольствоваться тем, что он принес ей больше жертв, чем все прежние «победители» вместе взятые.  
  
Но если другие, владея мной, изо дня в день лишь распалялись, желая новых и новых свершений, то этот… Казалось, он постепенно уставал. Уставал от власти, чужих смертей и собственных желаний. Все реже брал меня в руки, но даже когда делал это, я чувствовала исходящее от него отвращение. Это было ужасно! Мерзкий вор, не сумевший оценить украденного! Кажется, мы оба испытали облегчение, когда под действием заклинания я вырвалась из его руки и прилетела в другую.  
Наконец-то я снова принадлежала настоящему победителю!  
  
  
**4.**  
  
– Со мной ты справился, Альбус, – усмехнулся вор, глядя в глаза противнику. – Попробуй теперь совладать с этим, – кивнул он на меня.  
– Убей его! – взмолилась я. Необходимо не только одолеть, но и уничтожить соперника! Нет ничего страшнее, чем оставленный в живых враг!  
  
К сожалению, новый победитель и не подумал меня слушать. Пришлось смириться с тем, что уже второй из владевших мной не достался Смерти. Неприятно, но что поделаешь… Зато жарко становилось при мысли о том, что такой волшебник сможет сделать, следуя за мной, подчиняясь моим указаниям… Он был силен, как мало кто до него. Я это чувствовала: научилась определять силу мага по теплу его руки. Те, у кого прохладные, влажные руки – лёгкая добыча. Неделя-другая – и с ними покончено, меня уносит другой. У тех, чьи ладони были горячи, я чаще всего задерживалась надолго. В них била ключом сила и воля к жизни. К счастью, она всегда сопровождалось стремлением отбирать жизнь у других.  
Руки того, кто держал меня – уверенно, бестрепетно – были именно такими. И в них чувствовалась сила, сила жизни, по сравнению с которой я вдруг осознала себя не самым мощным в мире артефактом, а мертвым куском дерева.  
  
Позже, отогреваясь в горячих руках нового хозяина, с нетерпением ждала, когда он станет творить волшебство, равного которому нет. И тогда… Вместе мы будем приносить Смерти тысячи и миллионы жертв: теперь я знала, что и такое возможно. А потом – может быть, когда на земле больше не останется ни мага, ни магла… В моих услугах больше не будет нужды. Я обрету свободу! Но прежде, чем это произойдет, я должна добраться до сокровенных уголков души того, кто пожалел врага. Добраться, вытащить оттуда все злое и гнусное, дать ему расцвести пышным цветом. Зло есть в каждом, надо лишь знать, где искать. И я старалась, о-о, знали бы вы, как я старалась!  
  
Ведь в нем была тьма, была! Было честолюбие, а еще – огромная жажда власти и признания. Были злоба, горе и гнев. Зависть и ревность. Но стоило мне коснуться, всколыхнуть эту мутную взвесь, как она расплывалась и таяла. Нет, он не старался прятать ее как можно глубже, как это делали остальные. Он поступал куда хуже – принимал темную сторону своей души и не боялся ее. И она сама отступала, растворяясь то в самоиронии, то в странной, глубокой печали, то в… любви.  
Я призывала его стать великим, возвыситься, убедить… (да, конечно же – только убедить, уничтожить несогласных можно будет потом) всех в своей правоте. А он вместо этого ежедневно приходил на уроки, где учил магии глупых детей! Не понимая, не желая понимать, что я создана для того, чтобы покорять народы, а не превращать спички в иголки!  
  
Порой казалось, что он чувствовал мои попытки, но они не будили в нем ни гнева, ни отвращения, ни желания подчиниться. Только все ту же печаль и любовь, с каждым днем все более сильную. Не предназначавшуюся кому-то конкретному, а потому щедро даримую всем. На мою долю тоже хватало, да так, что первоначальное недоумение со временем сменилось чем-то вроде привязанности. Нет, не так – привязанность мне и раньше приходилось испытывать: к тем, у кого задерживалась надолго, кто помогал мне радовать Смерть многочисленными дарами. То, что охватывало меня, стоило Альбусу коснуться моей узорчатой рукоятки, вполне можно было назвать просыпающейся любовью – чувством, свойственным только живым. И мне вдруг захотелось жить, любить и чувствовать нечто, отличное от мрачного удовлетворения. Впервые не я подчиняла себе волшебника, а он меня. И оставалось только безупречно работать, превращая кружки в мышей, ежей – в булавочницы, а пронзительно верещавших поросят – в скамеечки для ног. И наслаждаться чужим теплом и любовью. Впервые я была готова действительно сменить хозяина: стоило ли говорить, что до сих пор мной по-настоящему владела только Смерть. А все эти… победители…  
Теперь же я хотела принадлежать человеку. Принадлежать безраздельно и вечно – до самой его смерти. И пусть никто никогда его не победит, пусть мы вместе уйдем туда, откуда нет возврата. И не будет больше Дара Смерти… исправно приносившего дары ей!  
  
  
**5.**  
  
– Экспеллиармус! – руки у мальчишки тряслись, голос дрожал. Но сил хватило на то, чтобы вырвать меня из слабеющих пальцев Альбуса. Чтобы… победить.  
Смерть Альбуса я почувствовала: исчезли надежды на жизнь, любовь и свободу. Я снова отдала настоящей хозяйке временного владельца, и теперь оставалось только ждать, когда меня подберет новый, этот мальчишка. Руки у него наверняка чуть теплятся, значит, надолго не задержится… Все начиналось заново…  
  
***  
  
Поднявшая меня рука оказалась теплой, а голос нового хозяина – женским:  
– Вот его палочка, Хагрид. Мы похороним ее вместе с Альбусом, такова была его последняя воля.  
  
«Нет, нет! – хотелось завопить мне. – больше не принадлежу Альбусу! Мальчишка его победил! Отдай меня ему, или… Или ты можешь сама мной владеть…»  
За все время ни одна из женщин даже не пыталась назвать меня своей… То ли потому, что они, призванные дарить жизнь, чувствовали исходящее от меня влияние смерти, то ли… у них просто не хватало сил. Но та, что держала меня сейчас, слабой не была.  
  
Само собой, никто ничего не услышал, и я оказалась в могиле. Альбус снова касался меня, но теперь уже холодной, навечно холодной ладонью. Что ж, теперь была моя очередь делиться теплом. Я отдавала ему свою магию, не в силах допустить, чтобы тела коснулось тление. Какая ирония: отдав Смерти душу, заботиться о теле! Но это все, что я могла сделать для того, кто дал мне возможность когда-то снова вспомнить о том, какая она – жизнь.  
  
Как ни странно, отголоски прежнего существования доносились даже сюда. Сначала был убит мой давнишний владелец – тот самый, что так и не разгадал мою тайну. Потом прервалась жизнь вора. Потом… как ни смешно это звучит, но у меня снова сменился хозяин! Мальчишка, вырвавший меня у Альбуса, был побежден, но не убит. Лишился меня, похоже, так и не узнав о том, чем владел! Наверняка и тот, кто выбил из его рук палочку, тоже ни о чем не подозревает, и у меня был шанс пролежать долго-долго, постепенно отдавая Альбусу силу, которой меня наделила Смерть. А потом умрет последний владелец, умрет никем не побежденным – и тогда…  
  
Тщетные мечты – закрывающая могилу плита треснула, впуская холодный ночной воздух. Меня снова коснулись человеческие руки, но это был не он, не тот, кому я должна была служить! Его бы я сразу узнала! Этот же был просто еще одним вором.  
Впрочем, стремления у него были правильные: власть, сила, воля к достижению своей цели, не считаясь ни с какими жертвами. Что ж, мне уже приходилось служить вору, и это было не так уж плохо. Конечно, стоит мне встретить настоящего хозяина…  
  
…И я при первой же возможности отправлюсь к нему. Отправлюсь на встречу с новыми руками – да, именно такими, сильными и горячими. На встречу с новыми возможностями. Ну, чего ты хочешь, мальчик? Чего хочет тот, кто только что победил самого сильного волшебника? Уж я-то знаю, я разбираюсь в этом, как никто!  
  
Новый победитель хотел починить свою палочку. Что ж, почему бы не исполнить эту прихоть? А потом…  
  
– Она мне не нужна, – сказал он.  
«Но ты не можешь отказаться!»  
– Я положу Старшую Палочку туда, – повернулся он к портрету Альбуса, – откуда её взяли. Она может оставаться там сколь угодно долго. Если я умру естественной смертью, как Игнотус, её сила исчезнет, так ведь?..  
«Да, но…»  
– …Потому что прежний владелец палочки не будет побежден. И так она закончит свое существование.  
  
***  
  
Кое в чем последний победитель ошибся: мое существование закончилось в тот момент, когда он отказался от меня, добровольно передавая право владеть мной Альбусу. И опять я оказалась в могиле, между его ледяных ладоней. Успела еще отдать остатки магии, навечно сохраняя тело нетронутым… А потом – снова тьма… и боль. Смерть? Конечно, нет! Ведь мертвые не чувствуют боли. Зато ее чувствуют дарующие жизнь.  
  
Могильная плита, разлом в которой когда-то удалось соединить, вновь треснула, и в проеме показался зеленый росток.  
  
  
**Вместо эпилога:**  
  
Минерва МакГонагалл склонила поседевшую голову, давая понять, что торжественная часть закончена. Взрослые маги потянулись к расставленным в отдалении накрытым столам, а засидевшиеся за время церемонии детишки рванули к озеру. Вскоре возле белой могилы, почти полностью скрывшейся под раскидистым кустом бузины, осталось только несколько человек.  
  
– Надо же, как разросся, – покачала головой Гермиона. – Говорила я, что надо его срубить, пока еще маленький был. Теперь даже могильной плиты не видно.  
– Может и хорошо, что не видно, – ответил Гарри. – Дамблдору наверняка бы понравилось. Подумай только: этот куст пробился сквозь камень! Жизнь победила смерть! Да, он точно сумел бы это оценить!  
  
***  
  
Спускались сумерки, и берег озера постепенно пустел. Вскоре там не осталось никого, и только загоревшиеся на черном небе звезды могли видеть, как к могиле Дамблдора приблизились двое. Первый, высокий и невероятно худой, будто скользил над землей. Второй – пониже и пошире в плечах – шел рядом, то и дело спотыкаясь и что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
– Не передумал? – спросил первый, протягивая руку к одной из веток.  
Второй помотал головой:  
– Дай мне то, что обещала. – Голос чуть дрогнул и сорвался на фальцет, как часто бывает у подростков в минуты волнений. – У меня достаточно сил, чтобы справиться с Даром Смерти.  
Смерть согласно кивнула, отломила одну из веток. Провела вдоль нее костлявыми пальцами, превращая живое дерево в мертвое.  
– Вот твоя непобедимая палочка. Теперь тебе не страшен ни один противник, – сказала, протягивая свой дар мальчишке. Отвернулась от него и пробормотала еще пару слов. Тихо, почти неразличимо.  
  
  
-fin-


End file.
